Pig-Pig Degariah
Pig-Pig Degariah is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. He is Harvey Duncan's nephew. Life Story Pig-Pig's biological parents died when he was an infant from a burger tasting survey, as the food tasted so good, it killed them. He was subsequently acquired by a local orphanage. However, about eight years later, Pig-Pig was mysteriously dropped off at who is now his adopted parents home, unexpectedly: why Pig-Pig was thrown out of the orphanage and dropped off remains a mystery even today. Character Despite his name, Pig-Pig is actually not a pig; instead, he is a bear cub. His name is derived from the fact that he was adament that he was a pig, not a bear. His adopted family tried to teach him otherwise, but eventually gave up, and just decided to name him "Pig-Pig". Aside from his uncle, Harvey Duncan, who was also adopted into the family, Pig-Pig is the only non-pig member of his family. Pig-Pig is an eight year old who still attends Kindergarten class. The reasons for still attending this class despite his age have not yet been made totally clear, but is implied to be very likely due to some sort of developmental delay. There is speculation that Pig-Pig is autistic, but this theory remains unconfirmed. Even if this is true, however, it is unlikely to be the cause of Pig-Pig's lack of educational progress; rather, it is most likely a simple case of poor grades, rude and dis-respective behavior, and failure of recognition for the importance of an education. He is approximately four years older than everyone else in his class, clearly implying that Pig-pig is the only student who is progressively behind in his entire class. However, Pig-Pig is actually proud of this, bragging to almost everyone he can about how he's double everyone's age, as well as being "the tallest" in class. Although only a child, Pig-Pig is extremely aggressive. Whenever he goes out in public, he has to be toted around by his mother on a leash. Pig-Pig's leash, while never actually seen, is horrifically described by Lenny as "the most terrifying thing I've ever seen". Even when on this leash, it sometimes takes multiple people, usually friendly people who stop by and volunteer, to pull Pig-Pig along. Pig-Pig is also implied to be very spoiled, throwing huge and embarrassing tantrums, often times in public, when things don't go his way or when he doesn't get what he wants. However, his mother almost always gets him what he wants, when he wants it, contributing almost nothing to cure her son's obvious bratty behavior. Pig-Pig is also rather fond, to the dismay of his entire family (including Harvey himself at times) of crude humor, particularly toilet humor and fart jokes. At other times, he has used crude behavior to maneuver his way out of a situation as well. For example, in The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant, Pig-Pig, who did not want to go out on stage to perform, attempted to stall the performance by claiming he did not know how to "wipe" and begins asking for help. In actuality, Pig-Pig did not want nor expect any help, but was rather deliberately causing a commotion between him and Lenny (the play's director and manager) in an attempt to stall the play. He eventually comes out after Harvey promises a happy meal if he comes out. Pig-Pig is mentally obsessed with Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Roblox, and Call of Duty. He has posters, and various other decorations of these games plastered all over his bedroom wall, to the point where the wall itself is invisible. Pig-Pig also has his own 64GB Ipad, which is, likely, how he became so obsessed with such games in the first place. Pig-Pig has an imaginary friend called Krusty. His true birthday is unknown, since he was dropped off at his current residence and his current parents' whereabouts are unknown. However, he was dropped off on August 2nd, so this is when his birthday is celebrated. Likes * Call of Duty * Roblox * Minecraft * Five Nights at Freddy's * Rat. E Grease's * drawing shitty drawings in Microsoft Paint * His Ipad Dislikes * Nap Time * School Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tertiary (Supporting) Characters Category:Child Characters